take Over!
by Tiny007
Summary: None Yet!  Not title for sure.


Chapter one: Captain Reset!

"Kiti-chan!" His voice echoed as he ran through the buildings. "Kitico-Sama! Kitico-Sama!"

"Don't call me that, Night- Kun!" She laughed as she sat on the edge of the roof, her feet hanging over the edge and grinned down at the angry man looking at her.

"Kitico! Light has been looking for you. Captain has been worried about you," Night said softly as he glared up at her. He wasn't Old but he had age over her. He had light blonde hair that was long and his fringe blew in front of his eyes and his body was only very small as he glared up at kitico, his hand on his hip and his sword handle hanging from the case.

"Night-kun!" She chanted and looked at him, "Light-Denka doesn't like me!" Her whine echoed.

"Shut up, Kitico. He cares for you. Now get to the office before I get in trouble," Night laughed at her as she bounded from the roof and landed lightly on the ground. He put his arms over her shoulder and she laughed. Night had taken her in when she was only young so she had always grown up with him near her and they were just a close family.

"Night. Why does Light treat me differently?" Kitico questioned him as her black her blew in her face slightly as she walked along with Night.

"Light doesn't mean to, Kiti. He just needs to treat everyone the same," Night said gently as they kept walking and soon reached a door and Kitico knocked, "Come on in."

Kitico opened the door and smiled, "Morning, Light!"

"Kitico. Where have you been? As a lower rank I need you to keep within sight of a higher ranked at all times," Light Yelled at her and looked at her. He had his hair spiked out and it was the same Black and white as it always was. His eyes seemed to want to glow under the fringe but he blinked to many times to notice the. He was rather tall but as he sat on the ground it was hard to tell all too well how tall he really was.

Kitico lowered her head and looked at him, "I'm sorry."

Light looked at her and growled, "Get back to your training. Night, Stay with her at all times." Night nodded and dragged Kitico out.

"See. He doesn't like me," Kitico said softly.

"It's fine," he said softy. "Light hates everyone, sweetie."

Kitico just nodded, "your right."

* * *

"ISHIDA! Please slow down, Ishida-Sensei!" I cried out to him as he took off. I was quick but I still couldn't keep up with him as he dashed through the forest after someone.

"Stay there, tabby!" He called to me as he kept on Dashing. I Turned to do as he said and found a girl just staring at me. She was tiny with short white hair that was tucked back in a loose pony tail as the fringe arrow shaped down the middle of her forehead. On her back was a guitar strapped around. Her eyes were a scary turquoise as she watched me.

"You're Tabitha, aren't you?" she said coming in closer to my face and tilting her head, "he was right about you. Talented by the looks of things."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "how do you know who I am?"

She laughed, "Uryuu is always talking about you. His main Student. His most talented and not to mention a Quincy that managed to hide and live like himself. Feel special, Young one."

I looked at her still and she smiled, "Who are you?"

She just laughed, "no one of your concern, Tabitha." She looked around and sighed, "Where is Ishida?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, lady of none of my concern." I said with a smartass tone.

"Another thing Uryuu was right about. You have a bad temper," She laughed at me and I frown.

"I don't not have a bad temper! I get a little ANGRY!" I growled at her and waved my arms around.

"Tabby. Don't be rude to visitors," There was a soft voice and I turned around.

"ISHIDA!" I screamed and ran to hug him. I smiled up at him. His blue hair was messed up and his glasses were crooked on his nose and on his shirt had a light red stain. I looked at his chest, "What happened, Ishida-sensei?"

He just laughed, "I'm ok, Tabby." He looked at the girl and I watched him. "Misa-Chan," he said softly to her and he seemed to grin at her.

"Uryuu," she said softly and bowed her head. "This isn't a friendly trip. There has been some news that the Captains of Soul Society are going to be trying to recruit for new members. Keep yourself Hidden, Uryuu. Or you and Tabitha are in trouble."

I watched her closely. Ishida had told me little of soul society but I had heard all about his battles with them and all about the people he went with and it was all to save a death god who's name I don't remember.

I watched Ishida's face drop as she spoke and he nodded at every word, "I understand. Thank you, Misa-Chan."

Misa smiled and turned to walk away, "Uryuu. If you ever need help. Squad 10 will accept you."

Ishida smiled, "Thank you. I will always use that option if I need too."

Misa nodded before she vanished into the woods, her steps here nearly impossible to follow with my eyes. Ishida looked at me, "Tabby. That was Misa Toshiro. Misa is the captain of Squad Ten and My Messenger from the Soul Society."

"I see," I said softly and looked around the area and sighed. Ishida and I had been training for nearly 2 years. Nearly 1 year was spent, over time, hiding from the Soul Society and the Captains.

As a Quincy, I was getting stronger and stronger but that still didn't make me strong enough to do much. Ishida-sensei was trying hard to get me stronger them himself when he was my age. So far everything was going well. Until the captains arrived.


End file.
